Rivals or Lovers?
by Soy Sawce
Summary: May is the new Japanese transfer student at Abe Lincoln Prep, a boarding school for Pokemon-involved people.  She then meets her roomies, and Ash Johnson, a super cute, yet short Pokemon Trainer.
1. Get To Know

**This is a fan fiction about Pokémon. There will be Pokémon, just not as much as in the regular anime/cartoon. For now, it's a middle school romance between Ash and May. I own their last names, because Ketchum was too cheesy, and I don't know May's last name. All characters that you don't recognize from the anime are mine!**

**xxx**

My name is Haruka Ayumi. Today I am transferring into an American Boarding School for young Pokémon trainers as May Pace.

I'm about to set foot into my new school, Abe Lincoln Jr. High Preparatory Boarding School. It seems like a really long, awkward name.

I only have a few Pokémon...So far, that is. I started out with a Torchic, and my dad has given me my own Beautifly, and I caught a Skirtskit a few days ago...

I lived in a beautiful Japanese city called Hoenn. It was a home to wonderful Pokémon, and high-class Gem Stones. My father was the mayor there, and we owned our own family-mine full of to-die-for emeralds.

I walk to my new bedroom, which is more like a house that I share with 4 boys and 3 other girls. I knock on the door, which is opened by 3 happily-shrieking girls in their pajamas, while I'm in my sailor-styled school-uniform, which is similar to Japan's.

"I'm Misty Lilly, pleasure to meet you, transfer student! This is my Pokémon, Staryu!" Misty smiled at me when I politely shook her hand. Misty had long orange hair, and blue eyes which suited her name.

"I'm Dawn Fletcher. This is my Pokémon Piplup!" Dawn had straight black hair, rosy cheeks and fair skin as well as Misty.

"I'm Iris Magi, pleasure to meet you." A girl rummaged through her pockets and released a familiar looking Pokémon from my region.

"Is that an Absol?" I asked her. The Pokémon resembled one.

"Actually, it's a Ditto. I'm glad the costume worked, though!" Iris gave me a playful smile.

I had my brown hair in a low side-braid. My blue eyes wandered around the rest of the room.

"So, where are the 4 boys that are supposed to be living here?" I asked without hesitation.

"You're lucky to be in my room, they're the 4 hottest guys at our school!" Noel shrieked quietly.

"They're out drinking coffee, but we can show her some pictures, right, Arianna?" Estill asked. Arianna was carelessly tying her dark blue hair in pigtails. Her brown eyes caught mine with a smile.

"Yup, here ya go!" Iris led me into a room full of picture frames on every wall.

"Wow. What are these guys' names?"

"This is my boyfriend...well...crush, Tracey Cycler. He's like 5"7 already!" Dawn pointed to a tall 13-year-old boy with rosy cheeks, fair, yet tan skin, and black hair.

"This is my crush, Brock Marz...he's soo strong and just as tall as Terry!" Iris smiled. She pointed to a guy with dark skin, spikey brown hair and his eyes closed.

"This is Gary Oak (**A/N: Did not improvise his last name!)**, who I am in love with! He's not necessarily friends with Brock, Tracey, and Ash...but yeah...Isn't his shade of brown hair amazing? And just look at his eyes...sparkly brown!" Misty smiled.

"So I'm guessing this one is Ash..." I pointed at a boy with messy black hair, blush on his cheeks, and brown eyes.

"Yup, but he's not as tall as the others...he's popular and has his own fan club like the others, but not as many girls have joined it. He's like, a bit taller than you, May!"

"Hmm...Cool. Who's his Pokémon?" I asked.

"It's something like...Pikachu!" Iris smiled.

"That's cool." I shrugged off the new information and then wondered: _Why do they have fan clubs?_

"So May, what are you studying at this school? Battling, Breeding, Nursing, Protecting, or Training? I mean like what two classes you have." Misty asked.

"Actually I'm a trainer...It's not one of the usual ones but...I like impressing others; I'm also a nurse, because I like healing Pokémon!"

"Woah, well I'm in the Protecting class and the Battling Class...I have one class with Brock!" Iris smiled at me. I know I'm dumb for not noticing this, but she seemed really short.

"I'm a nurse as well, and a breeder. I'm not much of a battler..." Dawn replied with a face full of blush. I smiled, knowing I had a friend in a class.

"I'm In the Battling Class and the Breeding Class. I just love water Pokémon!" Misty rolled up her pajama sleeves and kissed her muscle. I laughed and then left to hurry to class.

I looked down at my schedule.

First class is nursing. I should have just walked with Dawn! Oh that's right, she still had to get ready...

All the thoughts got crowded in my head, when I felt a bump on my forehead, and whoever I had rammed into and I had both fallen to the pavement.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I stood up and brushed my skirt off. I looked up to see one of the boys my roommates had shown me earlier. It looked like he was Ash Johnson from the pictures.

"Watch where you're...going." His angry eyebrows softened. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and for a Pikachu, it was _really _cute.

"Wow, is that a Pikachu? It's really cute! Oh, well I have to get to class, by who-ever-you-are!" And I have to admit, again, Ash was just as cute as the Pikachu on his shoulder. I smiled and skipped off to class.

I was now in Nursing Class, standing at the front of the room. There were a lot of guys in the class. I began wondering if they were just there to see the girls who were here for business.

Our teacher's name was Joy Parker. She had a Chansey and a Happiny with her, who had brought out carts of fake-injured Pokémon.

"This is May Pace, our new transfer-student from Japan. I'll let you take it from here, May."

"Good morning, classmates, I'm May Pace...I'm really Haruka Ayumi from Japan, but now that I'm here in America, studying with you all, I'm May Pace...as I said before. I hope we can all be friends!" I showed my Torchic when I heard people asking around which Pokémon I had, and then took an empty seat next to Dawn.

**...**

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: Good Afternoon, I'm Yasashii Ma! I'm an author for Bridge to Terabithia, Card Captor Sakura, and now Pokémon! I mainly do romance and adventure, but I have a lot of ideas in this noggin of mine, so please enjoy!**

**Gary: Explain the story to us, please...**

**Me: Okay, so in this story, it's like an introduction, but soon there will be like romance and adventure...I just hope I don't leave out Pokémon! **


	2. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


End file.
